transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Shockwave
South Pacific - Indonesia/Australian Coast Warm waters lap towards the shores of New Zealand and the Australian continent. Currents of chilled cold insinuate themselves in the waters of the warm Pacific from the south. An interesting blend of temperatures and climates, it's often windy here with lots of whitecaps. The going is a little rough, but closer into the islands of New Zealand, the same roughness makes for great skiing all year round. Contents: Derelict Freighter Smouldering Volcano Decepticon Sensor #737 New Zealand Obvious exits: Northwest leads to Central Pacific - South Asian Coast. South leads to Southern Ocean. East leads to Southwest Pacific. West leads to Great Barrier Reef. Fly Dive Nate Briar has arrived. Rampage has arrived. Snarl has arrived. Fusillade has arrived. Fusillade vanishes out of reality. Fusillade has left. Two hours ago, Decepticon spies became aware of a new base brought online by Earth Defence Command. Equipped with long ranged sensors and several wings of Talon Exo-Armours, the base is expected to increase the ability of the EDC to project their power in this region of the world. Unfortunately for the Decepticons, the radar stations will throw numerous planned Decepticon raids into danger. The ability to reach their targets without being intercepted is a vital one for the Decepticons to maintain. Thus, after analyzing the situation, Shockwave decided the base simply had to go. Grabbing the nearest Predacon, they set out from Trypticon for a night-time raid. The Earth Defence Command base would have picked them up with enough time to call for reinforcements from nearby areas. After leading the EDC patrols on a wild goose chase for a short period of time, their objective soon became clear: the EDC base itself! It's a normal day at the Avenger Outpost in Australia. The new set up is guarded by some sentinel level exos; about two flanks happen to be around. But unfortunately, Shockwave has a different approach for things. He likes to ruin the day. Colonel Nathan Briar happened to be on base for inspection and mutters something to the effect of 'Mother Pusbucket.' as he gets the to hear that the base is possibly under attack. He grabs his exo and prays that the reinforcements come in time. Glaive II - Prototype has arrived. Nate Briar drops Glaive II - Prototype . Nate Briar has left. Nate Briar enters the Glaive II - Prototype . From Glaive II - Prototype , The Glaive II is now light up as Nate Briar takes control by adjusting the levers and switches. As Nate Briar touches the computer, AL, the AI unit for the Glaive, responds "Confirming... Pilot is Nate Briar. Initializing protocols. Preferences for Nate Briar loaded. Today's PNCS service rating is at satisfactory. Maintenance was performed by Lieutenant Seymour Fine as the duty officer within the last 30 hours The Maintenance Record Number is #2718.84LZVF. Would you like to view this record? If you would like to perform an additional check, you would need to make a change to the current settings. End the current training mode, connect to a external power source. Loading current mission messages. Calculations for objectives have been updated. Current mission assessments are now on display." The dinobot known as Snarl is checking out the fishing near the base. Enough of the stego is above the water that when the alert goes out, his recievers pick up the message. <> he sends through the radio, and says, though it comes out as a mass of air bubbles, as he turns and makes his way, still underwater toward the base, which is why the base isn't inundated with reports of sea monsters... (Cue Godzilla theme) Shoxcannon soars over the crystal blue Pacific waters, streaking towards the base. He and Rampage have had to keep the EDC scouts at bay for the entire trip over here. This is what any Decepticon raiding party in the area would have to go through if this base stays intact. "Give priority target to the radar stations and fuel tanks," he tells the Predacon. "The intent is to make maintaining a facility here too impractical and costly for them to consider." Up ahead, they can see the coastal base rapidly approach. "Detecting numerous Talon class exo-armours and one Autobot in the water. Identity unknown." **ME SNARL ON WAY** "...identity now confirmed," Shockwave reports. "Hmm. Curious. Also picking up a Glaive II." Yes, Shockwave knows about all the exo-suits and which one does what. He knows the Glaive hasn't seen serious action for some time... except for one unit in particular. Combat: You set your mode 2 name to 'Laser Gun '. "You don't have to tell me twice," the Predacon replies, as he flies alongside the nuclear Decepticon. "Yeah, fueltanks. Too bad Tantrum isn't with us. We could steal that blind." He gets out his lightning rifle in preparation. Rampage rises up into his robot form. Snarl surfaces, moving as fast as his stego legs can carry him. Talk about form fixation :P. THe stego's body sheds the water as he tromps up on the base, looking for the nasty evil Septicons, his Thagomizer already set for clobber From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar takes to the air and readies the sniper equipment. <> The Glaive's combat systems try to judge on which target to start with. Rampage would be the easier of the two but Shockwave is the most destructive. "Destruction will have to suffice," Shockwave replies to Rampage. The Decepticon energon reserves are steady enough with the recent attack on Kwarch, but this base needs destroying if they're going to keep the Autobots back on their heels. Primus knows the Autobots are probably itching for some vengeance after the innocent world was ransacked. Soaring into firing range, the laser gun lets loose with a powerful blast, scattering a wing of Talons. He fires another blast, and then another, throwing firepower towards the enemy. If he notices Nate Briar specifically, he doesn't comment on it. Haven't never seen the new EDC Field Commander in action before, he doesn't know how much of a threat he may be. The Predacon starts opening fire at the fuel tanks when he gets in range. "Yeah, burn baby, burn," he says. He notices the Dinobot and the Human, but doesn't acknowledge their presence yet. "We'll give the goodie-goods something to play with." The bot's middle twists, arms rotating, legs, head and tail popping out to reveal a stego Stegosaurus has his gaze fixed on the bad kitty. His thagomizer swishs as he keeps pressing to get into range for his hallitosis. When he feels he's in range, he braces, and let's loose a gout of flame at Rampage Combat: Stegosaurus strikes Rampage with its HELLOOOO GARLIC BREATH! attack! -3 From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar shifts into a defensive position as it appears that Shockwave's blast is to dominate the airspace. Some Talons take damage while other were able to evade. The Glaive's targeting systems flash as a confirmation for a lock both Shockwave and Rampage have been made. Nate bites his lower lip, nervously as he knows he can only engage one at a time. With Shockwave being the brains of this mission, Nate has only one choice. To target the larger threat. Rampage should retreat if the leader is taken down, right? From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar tries to aim the rifle at Shockwave and hope for the best. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Laser Gun with his Auto-Rifle attack! -2 Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Auto-Rifle": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. "Enemy engaged," Shockwave emits even though it's entirely unnecessary. The Decepticon fires off another torrent of pink energy at the squadron of Talons, but by now they've escaped his wrath. Even as his handle and barrel separates into arms and legs, Nate scores a direct hit with his rifle. There's a minor explosion that tears a chunk off of Shockwave's chest. Now back in robot mode, he takes careful aim even as he hovers over the battlefield. "I would have thought Briars would have learned better than to challenge Decepticon Leaders to head-on confrontations," Shockwave drones. His left arm jerks back from the recoil as he fires down at the Glaive. "It has a habit of getting them killed." Combat: Laser Gun strikes Glaive II - Prototype with his Arm Cannon Burst (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel does into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. "ARGH!" Rampage sputters, as he gets a face full of dino bad breath. "Hey, shorty! Take this! You'll get a charge out of it!" He fires a bolt from his lightning rifle. Combat: Rampage strikes Stegosaurus with his Lightning Rifle attack! -2 From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar takes a hit from Shockwave's death ray of pink destruction. The pilot's a little frustrated and readies whatever he can; the side mounted rockets. "I'm not Michael, Shockwave. Just as you are not Galvatron. We're both two people trying to make a name for ourselves. I just want you off my planet. You want resources. Let's think of how we can work this out. But until then, I need you to play nice and..." <> "And let me remove you from restricted airspace!" The rockets fire a small cluster at Shockwave's yellow optic; hopefully making some damage. Talons rally around Nate to try and shield him and pepper Shockwave with whatever they have. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Shockwave with his Anti-Aircraft Rockets attack! -4 Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Anti-Aircraft Rockets": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Stegosaurus growls as he feels the energy from Rampage's rifle wash over him. He growls even louder, and charges, moving to get closer, sending another blast of flame at the kitty bot misses Rampage with its NEED MORE GARLIC! attack! "Making a name for myself?" Shockwave asks even as he strikes the exo suit. "You underestimate me, Nathan. I am not 'trying to make a name for myself'." Shockwave begins to descend, firing as he goes. His next shot, however, is knocked off course by a laser burst from an allied Talon. Shockwave returns the favour by blowing its wings off. Now on the ground, he advances on the Glaive. "My motives are and always have been for the benefit of the Decepticon Empire--not my ego." Shockwave sees the rocket cluster coming at him, and he raises his arms in front of his 'face' defensively. The rockets explode, and although they tear off the armour protecting his arms, they don't stop Shockwave from continuing his advance. "You, however, are seeking to 'make a name' for yourself? Curious... your dilemma echoes that of Rodimus Prime: Having to fill the footsteps of a popular leader." "It would be fascinating... if you weren't going to die shortly." Shockwave charges, aiming to smash the Glaive into the ground with his frightening strength. Combat: Shockwave strikes Glaive II - Prototype with his The Backhand of Doom attack! -2 Combat: Drained 8 energon. Stegosaurus looks down at kitty bot he flattened. He snorts, then turns his attention to Shockwave. Trying to get the gunbot's attention, he spews some flammage SHockwave's direction Combat: Stegosaurus misses Shockwave with its It's GARLIC! attack! Combat: Stegosaurus (Snarl) used "Fire Breath": A Level 5 RANGED attack. From Glaive II - Prototype , An energy blade drops out of the right hand of the Glaive as Shockwave attempts to bring the Glaive down. The pilot forces the Glaive to wobble down and try to trip Shockwave as it gets pummeled. Regardless of how the trip goes, the Glaive's right fist swings the blade into Shockwave's general direction. "Die? No, I fully intend to have you be the one who dies tonight!" Combat: Glaive II - Prototype misses Shockwave with his Energy Blade attack! Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Energy Blade": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: Error - 'mini-corr' is not a valid attack effect. Combat: Removed restrictions on MINI-CORRUPT for your attacks. A split-second after smashing the Glaive, Shockwave is already on the move, now aiming to blow the human away at point blank range. "Better men than you have tried, Nathan," he emits. Despite what Shockwave said just moments ago, there is a tiny bit of ego that goes into his actions. Killing Nathan Briar *would* help solidify his position as a potential replacement for Galvatron if... ah, *when* the insane Decepticon leader finally meets his end. Galvatron killed Michael, and Shockwave could kill Nathan. Suddenly a burst of flame rushes between him and the Glaive, and Shockwave is forced to back up. The intense heat nearly melts his outer armour, and it reminds him to deal with first things first. Jumping into the air, Shockwave evades the knife as it's swung towards him. Seeing that Rampage is temporarily out of the fight, he takes drastic action, transforming into laser gun mode. Ka-BOOM! A wide burst strikes the ground, kicking up concrete and pits of asphalt from the EDC base's tarmac. Ka-BOOM! Another wide burst clips an incoming Talon, sending its pilot back for repairs. Ka-BOOM! Another burst hits the base's radar dish, hopefully disabling it. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Combat: Error: 'defensive' is not a valid defense level. Please see '!defend' for a list of valid entries. Combat: Laser Gun sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Laser Gun strikes Stegosaurus with his Wide Beam Bursts Area attack! Combat: Laser Gun strikes Glaive II - Prototype with his Wide Beam Bursts Area attack! Combat: Drained 21 energon. Stegosaurus rahrs! , as Shockwave blasts him, causing some of his armor to spall a bit. HE snorts, before lifting his head to spew more fire at the evil flying gunny gun bot Combat: Stegosaurus misses Laser Gun with its GAAARRRLLLIIICCC! attack! Combat: Stegosaurus (Snarl) used "Fire Breath": A Level 5 RANGED attack. From Glaive II - Prototype , The Glaive is damaged halfway now. So is the pilot on the inside. He's a little banged up as the Glaive's armor has absorbed what it can but the wear and tear has smacked Nate around on the inside. Both Nate and Snarl are battered from the onslaught of last blast. Nate's a bit ticked off to say the least. It seems like Snarl is having a bad day aiming at Shockwave too. The Glaive powers to full throttle for whatever it matters when it's sparking on the outside. "Shockwave, I am not better than my species but the difference between me and others is..." The sniper rifle's operational again as it the power cells light up the LEDs, "/I/ want to survive. I don't /want/ to fight." The sniper takes a shot, hopefully connecting to the inside parts of the gun component. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Laser Gun with his Auto-Rifle attack! Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Auto-Rifle": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Sadly, Snarl's cuteness is lost on Shockwave. Perhaps he'd have better luck if he were Slugfest? Or Foxfire? Being immune to Snarl's cuteness does help the laser gun to evade the fireball that's sent his way by zipping forward. This doesn't help him avoid getting sniped, though, and the laser burst causes the translucent material covering his chest to shatter. "Ngghg!" Shockwave emits in obvious pain. He transforms back into robot mode, holding his chest with his hand while sparks shoot out between his fingers. "Tell me, Nathan," Shockwave retorts, "If you truly do not wish to fight, then why were Earth Defence Command personnel spotted during the Kwarch liberation? Has your civilian government agreed to take the fight to the Decepticons anywhere in the galaxy?" Shockwave just needs to keep the pair off his back in time for Rampage to recover. To that end, he sprays laser fire downwards. This time he's only focusing on Snarl and Nate. The base gets spared another pummeling. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel does into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Combat: Shockwave strikes Stegosaurus with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Shockwave misses Glaive II - Prototype with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Drained 7 energon. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar winces at the sight of the 'cute' Dinobot taking the damage that was intended for both of them as well. The Glaive's fortunately geared to try and dodge the slaughter. Which is what Nate is trying to desperately do as of now. Frontline Commander Nathaniel Briar says, "Snarl, you ok?" The colonel doesn't take time recover that much though as he wants to provide some cover for Snarl. Another set of rockets are getting operation. The on-screen weapons system shows about five seconds to fire and connect to Shockwave. That's a lot of time when in combat. The Glaive quickly tries to fake Shockwave out as the energy blade jostles on the right hand. "Shockwave, I do what I have to do because this is my planet. You invaded my home. I need to expel you from it. Even if that involves limiting supply lines and outposts in space so you're stuck only on Cybertron." He then gets the blade in a swinging motion, but stops in a defensive position as two more rockets are released from the shoulder mounts. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype misses Shockwave with his Anti-Aircraft Rockets attack! -5 Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Anti-Aircraft Rockets": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Reidan Wesley leaves the Glaive II - Prototype . Reidan Wesley has arrived. Stegosaurus shakes his head as he gets hammered several times. <> he thinks, <> He transforms and leaps skyward, leadomg with his solar rifle's blasts The stego shifts, the front half twisting, the whole beast rising up, transforming into a robot form. Combat: Snarl misses Shockwave with its Have a little sunshine! attack! Combat: Snarl (Snarl) used "Solar Rifle": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Rampage sneaks around in order to try to shoot Snarl in the back. "You didn't forget about me, did you, you special olympics bot?" Combat: Rampage strikes Snarl with his PEW PEW PEW (Disruptor) attack! "The willpower of the human race is impressive," Shockwave admits, "But in the end futile." The Decepticon Military Commander sees the pair of rockets zip up towards him. Taking quick aim, he blasts both of them out of the sky with a pair of well-aimed shots. The third shot, however, is targeting Nate himself. "Rampage!" he calls out. "I require your assistance immediately. Are you able to continue the battle?" Shockwave sees Snarl coming up at him, and jumps down to the tarmac below, backpedaling away from him even as solar blasts miss him by scant inches. It doesn't look impressive, essentially running away from Snarl, but Shockwave cares more about effectiveness than looking good. Combat: Shockwave misses Glaive II - Prototype with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. From Glaive II - Prototype , The aim of the pilot has been pretty lackluster tonight it seems. The Glaive, though, is still standing about a good two hits away from being scrap metal. Well, it depends on who and what hits him but Nate has a sick fear of getting beaten up tonight from Shockwave. Fortunately, the Glaive's energy beam is still operation and was used as a defensive tool from whatever Shockwave just tried to shoot him with. "Resilience is what keeps us alive!" shouts Nate as the Glaive charges with the energy blade aimed at Shockwave. He's hoping to puncture something purple and metal! Combat: Glaive II - Prototype misses Shockwave with his Energy Blade attack! Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Energy Blade": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Glaive II - Prototype epic fails. Snarl arches as the kitty bot who was playing possum shoots him in the back! He turns, as the kitty bot's actions draw his attention, "Me make sure you down for GOOD!" He charges Rampage, his sword held like a spear, intent on impaling the backstabber! Combat: Snarl misses Rampage with its HASSAN CHOP! attack! "For now," is Shockwave's only reply to Nate. Now on the base's tarmac, Shockwave sees Nate charging towards him and gets in a defensive stance. There's still sparks shooting out of his chest from where Nate blew a hole in it. Out of the corner of his optic, he sees Rampage getting back in the fray. Good! The chances of a Decepticon victory have just doubled. As Nate aims the blade for him, Shockwave parries neatly with a well placed smash of his gun arm, knocking the offending limb aside. Did I say it was only two words that Shockwave used as a reply to Nate? I meant two words and a fist. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shockwave strikes Glaive II - Prototype with his Punch attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Rampage transforms and leaps out of the way of Snarl's charge. "Slowpoke," he taunts, and twists around, grabbing for Snarl's ankle in order to try to trip him. Rampage collapses down into his Tiger mode. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Snarl with his Have a nice TRIP! (Kick) attack! A boat is cruising through the water - it was a fast moving one, one of the local Australian equivalent of the Coast Guard. The coastal airbase was not far away from a small dock - not really a port. Soldiers went there to swim in the shark infested waters on occasion, so they did not have to deal with the crocodiles in any nearby rivers or watering holes. STanding on the bow, gripping the railing tightly. his curly red hair fluttered a little in the breeze, and he wore as always, his longsleeved shirt and trousers. But his feet were bare, wide and missing a toe, and he was not wearing his ratty old jacket. Why he was ON that boat in the first place... well, one would have to ask the unusual Cook. Snarl squarks as his foot is brought out from under him, and he falls forward. Laying on his chest, he growls, before transforming to smack the naughty kitty with his tail! The bot's middle twists, arms rotating, legs, head and tail popping out to reveal a stego From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar is taken down by Shockwave's gun arm. The energy blade vaporizes as it powers down due to the impact from Shockwave. The Glaive, though is still a beast. The pilot is an enraged Briar at this point and spins a bit out of control due to the momentum of the two colliding. Nate takes a split second to ready the rifle and try to fire at Shockwave at point blank! Combat: Glaive II - Prototype misses Shockwave with his Auto-Rifle attack! Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Auto-Rifle": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Shockwave says, "Rampage, the local Coast Guard has a ship inbound. Be aware." Animal Crackers Rampage says, "I got it" Combat: Stegosaurus strikes Robot Tiger with its Have some tail! (Kick) attack! Shockwave detects the incoming Coast Guard vessel immediately, even as he engages Nate in hand-to-hand combat. Firing off a quick warning to Rampage on the Decepticon broadband, Shockwave returns to the fight. Nate is silent for once, and Shockwave returns the favour by refraining from engaging in further witty banter. Taking a heavy step forward, Shockwave once again smashes Nate's hand out of the way, throwing off the auto-rifle's aim. That's the one down side of shooting people at pointblank range. Bringing his knee up, Shockwave tries to plant it square into the Glaive's midsection. Once the EDC leader is down, he can go back to finishing off this base. Combat: Shockwave misses Glaive II - Prototype with his Kick attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Robot Tiger gets a thagomizer to the head! He's knocked sideways and lands awkwardly. "Why you..." he mutters, getting back up slowly. He opens up his gun ports and starts firing at the Dinobot. "Dance, sucker!" Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Stegosaurus with his Gun-Ports attack! From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar has an itch that he cannot scratch. As Shockwave and Nate continue to exchange some misses, Nate is rather quiet. He seems to be in his zone of wanting to take on Shockwave and show that he's capable of defeating someone who wears purple. In a fluid motion, the rifle is quickly swung around in the Glaive's arm and used as a bat to be swung into Shockwave. Reidan sees flashes of lights in the sky. Gunfire. He swallows a little bit, hard as the boat continues to cruise closer and closer. A pitch in the sound indicated the engines were being slowed and the vessel starts to make a more direct line towards the fight now. It was lightly armed - definitely not a battleship or battlecruiser. Maybe that little ship with only the two pegs. The cook squinted, then called out "Big ones! That way! There's our boy!" he points towards Nate "... I can't tell if the dinosaur or tiger is ours though." Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Shockwave with his The Devil Wears Prada (Punch) attack! Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 2 damage. Members of channel are: Airwolf, Fusillade, Shockwave The stego focused... that's cute. He takes a few moments to try this 'focus' think, hunkering down, feeling a bit drained, needing to recover a bit Combat: Stegosaurus sets its defense level to Guarded. Combat: Stegosaurus takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Shockwave takes the rifle to the face, and his head snaps to the side from the impact. Staggering but failing to go down, Shockwave glares at Nate. Wordlessly, he takes a step back and ignites his boot jets, blasting off into the sky. From up here, he can see the damage he's dealt so far. A fuel tank here, a radar station there. Not bad, but not great. He needs this place put out of operation for good. The Decepticon takes aim with his laser cannon at the main radar installation--it's a moderately sized building with a huge dish on top. He doesn't fire just yet. No, he's building up energy so he can wipe it from the face of the Earth with one blast. On the downside, he's a pretty glorious target for either Nate or the Destroyer (that's the one with two pegs) to fire upon if they so desire. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 20 energon. Robot Tiger stares at the immobile Dinobot. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He pauses, trying to reclaim some energon. Combat: Robot Tiger takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Stegosaurus grins! "THIS!" And he snarls, and goes the Thagomize Rampage, loading up like Mark McGwire shooting for the top of the Green Monster! Combat: Stegosaurus misses Robot Tiger with its FORE! attack! From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar sets the controls to now be flying at tree level. With Shockwave taking a pause, the sparking Glaive tries to grab the advantage that is before him. He did manage another hit on Shockwave and ponders giving him a full volley of the remainder of his rockets. This can proof to be great and bad. If he misses, he is fully spent. A retreat will be needed. If he manages to get them to connect, he is out of rockets and low on fuel. It's a gambit. "Not tonight, Shockwave! Not tonight!" Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Shockwave with his Anti-Aircraft Rockets attack! -4 Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Anti-Aircraft Rockets": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Watching the combat tensedly, Reidan's eyes widen at Shockwave preparing to fire. He closes his eyes... then creaks one open, watching rockets sear towards the giant robot. A childlike Whoop of cheering came from the cook as the boat slows to a stop, bobbing in the waves. "Excellent shot." Shockwave says, "Your status, Rampage?" EDC Colonel Nate Briar can be seen on various TV news sources in a sparking e-frame fighting Shockwave. Clara Kent says, "We have a confirmation that the EDC is under rapid attack from Decepticon forces. Colonel Nathaniel Briar, cousin to the late General Michael Briar, is engaged in a match to the end against the Decepticon known as Shockwave. From what Lewis Lane is able to see with the ground footage, the e-frame has taken critical damage but the pilot seems to be refusing to yield." Animal Crackers Rampage says, "I'm doing fine" Animal Crackers Rampage says, "I've just about got this Dino-dolt begging for mercy" Shockwave says, "Excellent. And I shall remove one more Briar from this world." Shockwave's gun arm is outstretched, pointing down at the radar installation. The barrel is beginning to glow as he channels more and more power to it. There's a dull whine that fills the air. The Decepticon even uses his hand to keep the weapon stable. Shockwave has calculated that this will pierce the armoured outer walls of the structure and detonate the entire facility. Shockwave fires the moment the rockets hit him... and the laser blast is knocked just wide of the station. Two explosions occur. The first is around Shockwave, consuming him in orange and red fire. The second is in the barracks not far from the station, struck by the laser. The building shatters, turning into a flaming wreck within moments. That easily could have been the vital radar station instead of a comparatively cheap barrack. The fire around Shockwave, however, eventually dissipates, revealing not the cycloptic robot, but his fearsome space gun mode! Badly charred, Shockwave summons what energon he has remaining. "You persist in continuing down the same path as your cousin, Nathan." he emits. "So be it!" There's a third loud explosion that fills the battlefield as Shockwave unleashes hell upon the EDC Colonel. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Combat: Laser Gun sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Laser Gun misses Glaive II - Prototype with his Shoxcannon attack! -5 Combat: Drained 14 energon. Reidan Wesley frowns suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he leans forwards on the bow "CLOSER!" he barks at the Captain, who startled, starts to oblige. His eyes then widen and he grips the railing tightly, fishing in his pockets. Where is it... where?? "Closer, damnit!" he growls, suddenly very very anxious to get nearer...he climbs up on the railing, holding there. His radio squawks and he puts a hand over that pocket. He winces as Shockwave's blast fills the sky, and he puts a hand to his - wait, where did his hat go?? "Come on you big lug," the Tiger snarls, dodging the tail. He leaps forward, attempting to maul the Dinobot. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Stegosaurus with his Mauling attack! Stegosaurus uses something he hasn't used in a while, his eyes glowing before energy shoots from them at the nasty kitty! Combat: Stegosaurus strikes Robot Tiger with its eye lazers! PEW! PEW! (Disruptor) attack! Avalanche arrives from the Southwest Pacific to the east. Avalanche has arrived. Rodimus Prime has arrived. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar has taken a lot of beating and released most of the ammunitions that were set up for the rapid response for the attack. The Colonel watches as Shockwave's volley is about to be unreleased all over the eframe. "Slag it all." As the beam races over in Nate's direction, all the pilot can do is play possum. He drops the exo backwards to make it look like it was taken down by Shockwave. EDC Troopers look on as they they are convinced that the attack did connect. The pilot actually sighs in relief as he uses this as a moment to plan his next attack and let Shockwave think that the human is dead. That should gave Briar one last advantage. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fortress Maximus has arrived. Laser Gun isn't entirely clear whether Nate was hit or not. Something about soot filling his optical sensors from the last barrage of rockets from Nate. Shockwave sees Nate fall, but his calculations suggest he wasn't hit. Still, it may have been close enough that the close proximity to the plasma blast was enough to do Nate in. Shockwave sees the other EDC Troopers shy away, thinking their leader has fallen. All that's left now is to demolish this place and teach Earth Defence Command a lesson in Decepticon brutality. The space gun reorients itself back to the radar dish. The cannon speaks, and the radar installation is shredded. The dish partly disintegrates, with bits of Cybertronium littering the pavement behind it. Shockwave fires again, this time aiming lower. The dish's base is blown apart, causing its melted remains to drip down the sides of the building. If there was ever a time the EDC needed a hero... Fortress Maximus has left. Fortress Maximus enters the USS Arnold Schwarzenegger. "DAmnit! Damn...." Reidan watches as the blast fades, leaving his eyes dazzled as all he could see was a glimpse of the e-rack thudding to the ground. He stares at it, blinking a few times, the object still held in his hand. He balanced precariously on the edge of the small coast guard ship, eyeing the smoking remains anxiously. "Would it work from this distance? WEll, one way to find out." he murmers, fumbling with his item, oblivious for a moment, to the goings' on. Stegosaurus turns his eyes to the sppace gun, his eyes glowing before he shoots blasts at the space gun Combat: Stegosaurus misses Laser Gun with its PEW PEW! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Stegosaurus (Snarl) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar rolls the Glaive over using the controls and pounds the ground with the giant exo fists. "I am /heaven sent. Don't you dare forget." The pilot uses the fact that Shockwave is distracted with attacking the base to try and get another attack in. He knows the base is going to need a lot of repairs if it is to be kept. The exo then attempts to body check Shockwave down as it thrusts into the air. "Now we're throwing the fight!" Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Laser Gun with his Ram attack! Combat: Glaive II - Prototype (Glaive II - Prototype ) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype 's attack has damaged your Agility! Avalanche has disconnected. His head jerks up suddenly as the Exo suit springs to life. Eyes widening, REidan looks shocked, then down at his device. Then back up "Holy underwear! He yet lives! " A moment later, his arms windmill, sending the small device flying through the air "AUUUGH!" *SPLASH* Reidan Wesley's posed. Rampage's pose: "Hey, over here, ADHD boy!" the Predacon snarls, "Get back over here and finish your knuckle sandwich!" He transforms and swings his sword at Snarl. Rampage rises up into his robot form. Combat: Rampage misses Stegosaurus with his HASSAN CHOP! attack! -2 Stegosaurus turns his gaze to the kitty, "RIghT! Me take nasty kitty down!" His eyes glow as he shoots at Rampage, growing a bit reckless Combat: Stegosaurus sets its defense level to Fearless. Laser Gun has completed one objective in the destruction of the radar station, but there's still more to be done. It's something Nate mentioned earlier. Galvatron killed Michael Briar, and while the affairs of the humans are often beneath the notice of the Decepticons, it was a certain feather in his cap for the achievement. Michael was loved by his peers and subordinates, and his death was a major blow to the EDC. Snarl fires his laser, but Shockwave has already evaded with a fancy maneuver. It isn't fancy enough to escape Briar's sudden charge, however. The space gun is tackled in the midsection, causing the previous damage to Shockwave's chest to deepen. The Decepticon and human fall from the sky together, with the former transforming back into robot mode as they plummet. Both smash into the concrete below, leaving them in a wide crater. "I have not forgotten, Nathan," Shockwave emits. He got the worse of the fall, with the exo-suit laying on top of him. "Allow me to send you back to it." He reaches out with his hand to grab the suit, standing as he does. If he gets a firm grip, he sends the Glaive face-first into the cracked and broken ground. Nate better hope Reidan's device really works. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel does into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Combat: Shockwave strikes Glaive II - Prototype with his One Handed Piledriver attack! -2 Combat: Drained 8 energon. Combat: Stegosaurus misses Rampage with its eye lazahs! (Disruptor) attack! "Mate overboard!" Calls the Coast Guard. now THIS situation they could deal with, and the Aussies throw a lifesaver ring to Reidan, who sputters and grabs on frantically. Somehow, he still held onto his radio and mutters "wet!" into it. Fortress Maximus has arrived. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar is taken back yet again as the rampage of Shockwave is still happening. The exo is sparking. The controls are messed up. Fluids and gases are leaking. From just the Exo. Nate has a suit to keep the gases in. Fortunately, the command to fall back was given before Nate 'zombied' himself back into the fight. "Fall back!" is all that he commands as he turns his exo away from Shockwave. He keeps a weapon lock on Shockwave in case he needs to defend himself. "The base is lost but we showed the Decepticons that we will not quarter that easily." His long-ranch radio is completely busted. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave Rampage nearly gets zapped by Snarl's optic lasers. "Nice try. Hey look, your pet human is running off. Maybe you better go babysit him!" He charges at Snarl and swats at him. Rampage collapses down into his Tiger mode. Combat: Robot Tiger misses Stegosaurus with his SWIPE! (Punch) attack! Stegosaurus tries to thagomize the kitty, Combat: Stegosaurus misses Robot Tiger with its love tap (Disruptor) attack! Shockwave soars up out of the crater, firing low level laser blasts at the retreating Glaive. The damage dealt to his chest is causing him issues, and the sparks shooting out of it are growing in intensity. A damage report passes over his vision. His generator is showing random energy spikes, no doubt thanks to Nate's repeated strikes against his chest. The translucant covering on it has been shattered, revealing the complex circuitry within. Shockwave is forced to power down his main weapon and let Nathan and the EDC retreat. Shockwave lands on the cracked tarmac, watching them flee. Although he'd never admit it, it irks him that this is still one Galvatron has over him. His higher functions know that what's important is the mission. The EDC base is out of comission until they rebuild, and the Decepticons will have that much time to alter their raiding parties' plans to avoid the region. Turning his head, Shockwave sees two remaining enemy targets. The Coast Guard vessel is still in the waters, but he suspects they won't engage him without EDC backup. Snarl, on the other hand, might be a different matter. The Dinobot has a decision to make. From Glaive II - Prototype , AL, the AI computer inside the Glaive crunches some numbers to gather the data so that the pilot knows what is going on. "Scans indicate that unit is still capable of attacking. Tracking systems may be faulty until re-calibrated." Robot Tiger is able to dodge the thagomizer again. "Too slow, Dino-butt!" he says tauntingly. Combat: Robot Tiger takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fortress Maximus goes home. Fortress Maximus has left. Reidan Wesley is having torubles holding onto the life ring as he's pulled towards the boat. The water was choppy, and he sputters a bit and coughs. Then a blink. Was that a shadowy shape in the water he just saw?? Stegosaurus hears something through the radio that means nothing to him. He goes to trample the cat, "Me NOT DONE YET!" rising up to drop on Rampage's position Combat: Stegosaurus misses Robot Tiger with its Stego feets! (Punch) attack! Jayson Redfield has arrived. Shockwave says, "Our primary objective is complete, Rampage. Do you have the upper hand on Snarl?" Animal Crackers Rampage says, "Yeah, I'm beating him up." Shockwave says, "Very well, I shall leave it to you. Return to base once you are ready." Exo-Armor Pegasus has arrived. Jayson Redfield drops Exo-Armor Pegasus . Jayson Redfield has left. Jayson Redfield enters the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Shockwave, still sparking from the damage he suffered, ignites the jet thrusters in his boot. If Rampage wishes to stay and continue his duel with the Dinobot, that's his prerogative. For those just joining us, the Decepticons attacked a new EDC base along the coastline of Australia. The base's main features were a hangar and radar stations. Shockwave and Rampage have leveled it, with most of the EDC routed. Only the Predacon and Dinobot remain. A familiar white exo-jet soars into view, pinpointing Reidan's location. As it approaches, it transforms to its armor mode and hovers, scannign quickly for Reidan. Without a word, Jayson flies down to grab him. And one must wonder how he got here so fast. Maybe a wizard did it. Harry Potter winks at Jayson and says, "Thanks for riding with me!" Reidan Wesley is trying not to splash too far into water. ANd ther ewas a large shark in the waters too. He sees the exosuit overhead and waves a hand, his clothes rather waterlogged 'HEre! Before I become lunch!" Exo-Armor Pegasus picks Reidan up before the shark can investigate him further. "Most sharks," Jayson says calmly, "aren't interested in humans." Somewhere out there, there is a bear that is hungering for Jayson. He licks his lips and cannot wait for the meaty goodness. "Unless you happen to be a surfer who resembles a turtle!" he was rescued by Jayson a secont time, holding onto the exo-suits' arm tightly as he ws lifted clear. "... Thank you thought." Stegosaurus tries hard to smash the kitty, putting more lazer eye bolts at Rampage Combat: Stegosaurus strikes Robot Tiger with its eye lazahs! (Disruptor) attack! From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar has the retreat going smoothly. "You couldn't hit the broad side of Trypticon!" the Predacon says, "Here, let me show you how to aim!" He shoots at Snarl with his own eye-lazors. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Stegosaurus with his zap zap! (Pistol) attack! "Just doing my job," Jayson says softly, but his voice emits loud enough for Reidan to hear. "We all are. That is not an excuse to not accept gratitude for something I am too afraid to do anymore." murmers back Reidan as he continues to drip "Where should we land?" Stegosaurus growls as he's getting hammered. He looks atRampage, refusing to back down, his eyes glowing, as he fires another salvo of eye blasts at him Combat: Stegosaurus strikes Robot Tiger with its pew pew (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Exo-Armor Pegasus heads over to the land and sets Reidan down. "Don't fall off boats anymore." Robot Tiger gets zapped again! "Come on can't you do better than that?" He charges at the Dinobot, attempting to knock him sideways. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Stegosaurus with his Smash attack! Reidan Wesley coughs a few times and drops to a knee "I was trying to save Nate!" he explains a little bit, breathless. Stegosaurus can't believe this, as this little puny kitty knocks him onto his side... it seems like a good time to take a nap now... Rodimus Prime has left. Combat: Stegosaurus takes extra time to steady itself. Pass "Aw, don't quit on me now! I was just getting warmed up!" Rampage says, poking at the immobile Dinobot. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Stegosaurus with his POKE POKE POKE (Grab) attack! Stegosaurus kicks a foot, "Leave me alone!" Combat: Stegosaurus misses Robot Tiger with its foot kick (Grab) attack! "Make me," the Tiger growls back, batting his paw at Snarl again. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Stegosaurus with his swat! (Punch) attack! Stegosaurus growls , his tail swinging at Rampage, trying to drive off the kitty Combat: Stegosaurus strikes Robot Tiger with its GO AWAY! attack! *WHACK* Rampage gets clobbered upside the head with the thagomizer! "Owwwww," he murmurs, his head spinning like he has a concussion. Combat: Robot Tiger takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Stegosaurus rears up to try and put his front feet on the kitty, to hold down, or trample maybe Combat: Stegosaurus misses Robot Tiger with its Stego feets! (Kick) attack! Robot Tiger doesn't get trampled, but by the very skin of his chassis he evades and swats back! Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Stegosaurus with his *thwap* (Punch) attack! Stegosaurus pants, looking at the naughty kitty, refusing to give way, hammered Combat: Stegosaurus takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Robot Tiger pokes at the Dinobot again, because he's a Predacon and feels like pestering Snarl. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Stegosaurus with his pokepokepoke (Punch) attack! Stegosaurus whips around trying to thagomize the kitty again... Combat: Stegosaurus strikes Robot Tiger with its THUD! attack! Robot Tiger OWS. "Ok that's enough of that," he mutters, loping off to go get repaired. "Smell ya later, loser." Combat: Robot Tiger begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave Stegosaurus is glad to see the mean kitty go, deciding taking a nap where he stands is a good plan...